Conventionally, a refrigerator such as a household refrigerator has been known which is provided with an ice making function in which ice pieces are manufactured and manufactured ice pieces are supplied to an ice storage container for storing ice pieces that is arranged within the refrigerator.
As this type of an ice making device, for example, the ice making device described in Patent Literature 1 and the like has been known. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 8(a), an ice making device 60 is disclosed which is provided with an ice tray 61 for manufacturing ice pieces, a turning drive part 62 which turns the ice tray 61 to make manufactured ice pieces drop from the ice tray 61, and a frame body 63 to which the ice tray 61 and the turning drive part 62 are attached.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-165538
In the ice making device 60 shown in FIG. 8(a), in order to attach the ice tray 61 and the turning drive part 62 to the frame body 63, the following method is conceivable. In other words, as shown in FIG. 8(b), one end 61a of a turning shaft of the ice tray 61 is inserted into a through hole 63a of the frame body 63 and the one end 61a of the turning shaft is supported by the frame body 63. After that, while the other end 61b of the turning shaft of the ice tray 61 is fitted to an output shaft 62a of the turning drive part 62, a fixing pawl piece 62b of the turning drive part 62 is inserted into a pawl piece fixing part 63b of the frame body 63. In this case, the fixing pawl piece 62b is deformed to be inserted into the pawl piece fixing part 63b. However, it is difficult for the fixing pawl piece 62b and the pawl piece fixing part 63b to secure a sufficient strength which is capable of enduring the deformation.
On the other hand, for example, a method may be conceivable in which the output shaft 62a of the turning drive part 62 is fitted to the other end 61b of the turning shaft of the ice tray 61 while the turning drive part 62 is slid in a direction of the arrow “A” in FIG. 8(a) (direction of the output shaft 62a of the turning drive part 62). However, in this case, for example, the following design change is required. In other words, a wall part located on an outer side in the direction of the output shaft 62a of the turning drive part 62 is removed, or the frame body 63 is extended to the outer side to secure a space so that the turning drive part 62 is capable of sliding. When the wall part located on the outer side in the direction of the output shaft 62a of the turning drive part 62 is removed, the strength of the frame body 63 is decreased and thus this design change is difficult. Alternatively, when a space where the turning drive part 62 is capable of sliding is provided, after the output shaft 62a has been fitted to the other end 61b, a dead space is formed on the outer side of the turning drive part 62 in the direction of the arrow “D” and thus the size of the ice making device 60 is unnecessarily made larger in the direction of the output shaft 62a of the turning drive part 62.